The SaveWOY Mods
To update the SaveWOY community and organise projects, the SaveWOY Tumblr http://savewoy.tumblr.com/ The SaveWOY Tumblr blog , Twitter https://twitter.com/savewoy The SaveWOY Twitter page and DeviantART http://savewoy.deviantart.com/ The SaveWOY DeviantART group accounts were set up and moderators were appointed to run them. The Tumblr Mods Mod Wander This proud trash-dweller will gladly tell you that cartoons have shaped her life, but never on social media… At least, not until learning of Wander’s cancellation. Wander Over Yonder came along at a perfect time when she was struggling with depression to let her know that “it’s always sunny somewhere”; and, determined to help Wander as he had helped her, she quickly set to work using her relative popularity as IREEDSTUFF2 on DeviantArt http://ireedstuff2.deviantart.com/ IREEDSTUFF2's DeviantART page to start two groups on the art sharing site and Tumblr and recruit mods to show her the ropes of managing social media accounts. Mod Hater An artist and huge fan of Lord Hater, #1 Superstar and Greatest in the Galaxy. The artwork you see on the main blog page is by him! Mod Hater started watching Wander Over Yonder in 2013 before The Troll aired. He’s been a huge fan of Craig McCracken’s since he was a little kid, even crediting Mr McCracken for his passion and enthusiasm for cartoons and animation (and to become an animator himself). Wander Over Yonder has a very, very special place in his heart. Mod Peepers An aspiring British artist and huge fan of Commander Peepers. They have a big interest in animation and love cartoons. They started watching Wander Over Yonder when it first aired in the UK. The show saved their life and helped them overcome their depression by teaching them all about postitivity, hope and helping others. They are the one responsible for starting and running the main SaveWOY petition. Mod Cube An artist and writer who aspires to work on cartoons. She has only been a Wander Over Yonder fan since the summer of 2015, but it has quickly become one of her favorite shows. She also knows a few words in Latin. Mod Sylvia An aspiring Foli Artist/Sound Designer who is a huge fan of Wander Over Yonder. They have a great sense of humor. They currently help with the Twitter account. The DeviantART Mods TheWanderingWeirdo An aspiring screenwriter who hopes to save Wander over Yonder because it has inspired her a lot in her career and has helped her through depression. It will definitely be heart breaking to see it go so soon on an unfair note. And that's why she's here. To save Wander over Yonder. Wander saved her... so it's her turn to save him. http://thewanderingweirdo.deviantart.com/ TheWanderingWeirdo's DeviantART page ShikaxTem Her Tumblr name is alicia-lvn. http://alicia-lvn.tumblr.com/ Alicia-lvn's Tumblr She's a license vocational nurse and custodian worker who has two sons and is a huge fan of Wander Over Yonder. Ever since she can remember she loved cartoons they been a big influence on her life and Wander Over Yonder holds a particular special place in her heart. http://shikaxtem.deviantart.com/ ShikaxTem's DeviantART page Tsuenica Tsuenica on Tumblr, http://tsuenica.tumblr.com/ Tsuenica's Tumblr Twitter, and IG. She is an aspiring traditional artist, animator/storyboard artist. She really loves cartoons and anime in general along with comics/manga, Adventure and Kick ass video games, Pokemon, fanart and tons of other things. http://tsuenica.deviantart.com/ Tsuenica's DeviantART page Frigg-Fluff Goes by Cerise-the-traveling-artist on Tumblr. http://cerise-the-traveling-artist.tumblr.com/ Cerise's Tumblr She is a big fan of Wander and enjoys drawing fanart of the show including her OC, Cerise. http://frigg-fluff.deviantart.com/ Frigg-Fluff's DeviantART page References